Daddy
by keeper111
Summary: When a case brings back painful memories of lisbons past jane is the to try and comfort her but Lisbon doesn't want anybodys pity. Im rationg T but there are some thing kids shouldn't see/hear so I suggest that if you get squeamish don't read this. I will update quickly! If you are offended easily by sexually, mental, or physical abuse DO NOT READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors notes: well this was kinda short. I know that the spelling/grammar isn't perfect but I write or me and only me so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mentalist just having fun here**

I'm walking down the driveway. Ugh why couldn't Hightower just tell me what the case is. I hate surprises.

I see the sheriff and he looked completely green.

"Hello. Agent Teresa Lisbon here from the CBI," I say while extending out my hand toward him.

"Hi," the sheriff said sniffling," Sheriff Wayward. Tragedy, surely is. She was like another daughter to me. Poor, poor girl. The fact that her little siblings were just in the other room while all this happened. They won't talk to anybody. We can't prove it was her father but we all know it is. We just need someone to get them to talk and to help us with resources to find poor Emilys sorry excuse for a father."

I almost throw up right in my mouth at the last words, but instead I choked out,"Where is the body."

"This way," Wayward said leading them up the stairs and to the master bedroom.

I observed my surroundings. The glasses of alcohol, beer cans, and wine bottles. Broken family and wedding photos all around the room. The most noticeable thing in the room though is the master bed in which Emily was laid out on the bed (still naked) with her hand on top of the white comforter. You could see the blood splattered all around the bed and you could see her neck cut open and bruising on the girls face.

I gag and run out of the room before anybody can stop me. I find a bathroom I can lock myself in while I hear the drowned out knocks on the door from Cho and Jane. I slide the draws out so if Jane picks the lock so they still won't get in (I learned that one from hiding in the bathroom with my little brothers while my father was one a drunken tirade). I sit on the toilet and cup my face in my hands and sadly start to remember the first time it happened to me.

_"KICK IT! KICK IT JAMES!" I yelled while bobbing the little fussing toddler Alex on my knee. I scrap out the dark brown hair out of his face as I watch my other brothers kick the soccer ball around in the front lawn._

_"TERESA! IN HERE NOW!" yelled dad as I a shiver ran up my spin hoping he wasn't drunk. I passed Alex off to Tommy while I dragged my feet to the inside of the Lisbon house._

_My worst fear was recognized when the smell of alcohol grazed my nose. I feel my hair being pulled toward the kitchen. I throw my head back to hopefully help with the pain on my head only to hurt more by seeing my father angry face. He throws my small body toward the kitchen table as I feel the corner of the it piercing my lower back and the blood trickles down the back of my shorts then down leg until it made a small puddle on the ground._

_"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO DO THE DISHES YOU BITCH!" My father begins to yell, "WHEN I ASK YOU YOU DO SOMTHING YOU WILL DO IT OR FACE MY CONCIQUENCES DO YOU UNDERSTAND. I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU WILL NOT EVER DISRESPECT ME LIKE THIS ASSHOLE. HOW DARE YOU DISREPECT ME LIKE THIS AND NOT DO AS YOU ARE TOLD. YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS YOUNG LADY!"_

_That is it all the things he said, all of the lie he just screamed right at my face I just lost it I couldn't stand the awful things he had said. I am practically the mother of his children at east that is what they call me, I clean the entire house from top to bottom, I make all of the money because he can't get off his drunken ass and get a job, but most of all I take all of the beatings he gives out so he doesn't severely injure his 7, 5, and 3 year old sons only his poor 13 year old daughter!_

_"DIRESPECT! WHEN DID I START TO RESPECT YOU. WHAT DO I HAVE TO RESPECT! I PRACTICALLY RUN THIS FAMILY THE ONLY THING YOU PUT INTO THIS HOUSEHOLD IS PAIN AND SUFFERING THAT YOU INDUCE INTO YOUR CHILDRENS MINDS AND BODIES!"_

_He slapped so hard I fell the ground. Then he start to kick me while he was muttering things like "how dare you" and "I'm your father"._

_Finally he stopped pulling me up by my hair and pushing me to the wall I braced myself for another beating but instead was showered with kisses to my neck._

_I stared to squirm and squeal every time he touched me._

_"Stop. Stop daddy please." I said begging for him to stop._

_"Please Teresa I need this." He said._

_"No. Please stop." I said the tears starting to roll down my checks._

_He tightened his grip on my wrists and pressed me against the wall smothering my small body. His hands when to the hem of the T-shirt and pulled it above my head while I tried extremely hard to get away from the tall man. He ripped the small sports bra off and then went down to my shorts and he pulled my shorts and under wear down to the floor._

_This is it I thought. I always dreamed that I would lose my virginity to the perfect guy on my wedding night he would be gentle and soft an tell me he loved me. I never thought I would lose my virginity to my father in the kitchen. My eyes are full of tears ready to spring free._

_Then it happens it hurts and I feel a rip and blood drip down my leg. I screamed and slammed my flat palms against the wall behind me. He thrusts three times into me. Then he just discards my bruised and bloody body to the floor like I was a piece of trash. That is what I fell like trash. I miss mommy she never would have let the daddy do this to me. I start to shake and I pull my blood filled ripped clothes on top of me and scoot as far away from my father as my lifeless body will take me._

_"Tessy," I hear little James voice calling for me._

_"Give me a minute James," I yell with every oz. of my energy I had left. I lift myself up and ran upstairs quickly. I jumped in the shower and washed off while sheading the tears I had left in my eyes, and then changed. While walking to go outside I see my fathers passed out drunken body in the kitchen I walk in and slowly not to wake him zip his pants and clean up the blood so my brothers never find out what just happened._

Before I knew it my head was in the toilet and I was throwing up with tears streaking down my face.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, Teresa, Teresa," Jane said in a sort of sing song voice. He obviously picked the lock but couldn't get in because of the draws but you could see his wiggling fingers.

"Teresa can I please come in its only me," he asked is such a begging voice. I reached my hand out and pushed the draw back in and Jane came stumbling in. He closed the door behind him.

"Cool trick," he said with a sorta smile. I started to puke again and Jane was quickly at my side pulling my hair back. Once I'm done throwing up my lunch I start to cry and Jane pulls me into his chest for a hug and I smell his vest. Its intoxicating. I slowly come back to reality and feel his thumb rubbing circles in my back and his calm voice shushing my crying. I look up and see my small amount of mascara rubbed off on his vest.

"I'm sorry," is said dropping my hand in defeat, "I'm a mess."

"You look beautiful darling, "he said with an adoring look in his eyes.

I managed a small smile then looked down at the ground and mutter a small thanks.

"Anytime, " he said kissing my cheek. He stood up grabbed my hand to pull my up with him he flushed the toilet and kissed my cheek again and I smiled. He brought his thumbs up to my checks and wiped the drying tears

"I'm so sorry, " He whispered in my ear then kissed my ear.

I shoved him back away from me. I cant believe I thought he actually cared for me and wanted to comfort. I had always taken help just never pity.

"I don't need any pity from you Jane, " I said and shoved past him. Then turned around at the door, " I actually believed you there for a minute, Jane... Cool trick."

**Review or don't I don't care im gonna keep writing anyway. I really thought it was actually time for Lisbon to have hurt Janes feeling for once in there lives. So next chapter I think Im going to write about Lisbon trying to make the kids talk about what happened and maybe share a story I don't know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** I'm sick and tired but I have the best writing idea in my mind right NOW. I would have updated sooner but I do actually have homework. Ugh I'm tired so I'm just gonna get on with this so enjoy. I'm gonna warn you that there are some squeamish scenes if you don't like that I'm gonna go all Lemony Snicket on you and say stop and do not read this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I really don't even know why I have to do this if I were Bruno Heller there would have been a whole lot of Jisbon love a whole lot sooner than Jane even had a chance to see Lorelei Martins (imagine that being spat out(Ohh yeah and I will put her in this(and I just am making Hightower boss still because I loved her))) Ohh and I don't own The Mentalist(sadly, so, so, sadly)**

_Damn him _I thought _Damn him to hell_.

_Why? Why does he always have to do this to me. He builds me up makes me feel so safe then he breaks all the trust I give him. Then all he does is sit on his ass and expect it to mend itself. I just wish that he could fell one percent of what I feel for him._

_What is that exactly? _

_Co-workers? No. Were more than that I help him through difficult time he does the same. We go out together even so very few time talk about our families._

_Friends? Sure but I just don't feel the same towards him as I do for my other friends._

_Best Friends? Yes. I mean well I guess._

_Lovers? No! Where did that come from. Who am I kidding I'm a freaking tool and that's it. He would break your heart a million times if it meant to get Red John. If friends don't even do that lovers would never._

_Great in three seconds I went from thinking he was my best friend to thinking, no knowing now that I'm nothing but a tool. I guess it is better to figure now before I got my heart broken once again. _

_How many times do you think that has happened. Ohh let me count the ways well every freaking Red John case, him taking back when he said he loved me, but most of all the Vegas fiasco with Lorelei Martin._

_That sunk the dagger in to my heart and gave it a heavy twist. How could he just go out and sleep with Red Johns little whore._

"Come in," I answer the knock at my door.

"Boss, we have the victims siblings in the other room. Who do you want to take the interrogation?" Cho said.

"Umm, I think we should send in Van Pelt and Jane they can appeal to the kids side and umm ask Jane not to a fend anyone and if he is uncomfortable send in Rigsby," I said getting up to watch the interrogation.

Two boys clutching each other they look around 6 and 8. Then another two little girls with blank expressions on there one older one about 1o then a little one around 5 on her lap leaning into her chest. They looked blank and clueless. When they were asked a question they looked around at everyone waiting for one to speak up. It was like they had lost there leader and didn't know what to do.

Jane tried magic tricks, jokes, and making fun of thing and there was still no reaction.

Van Pelt tried to open up to a motherly approach and calm them and make them feel safe but they just sat there wide eyed and silent.

"What is it going to take for us to make you talk?" Jane finally asked.

"No one understands." said the 8 year old looking boy said and the rest of the kids nodded.

Jane got up and Van Pelt follows him out of the room.

"We can't do it they are to far gone to admit to anything that happened. They are severely traumatized. Lisbon I think you should go in by yourself," Jane said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"What? Why me? How am I supposed to help?" I said really not wanting to stair into the eyes that once looked like mine. He pulled my hand and lead me out of the room away from the rest of the team.

"Why did you bring me out here Jane, " I said confused.

He leaned down and my legs just froze like the rest of my body seemed to and placed a quick kiss to my lips before pulling back.

"I think you should go in. Relate to them. Don't be afraid nobody will think anything less of you if you don't." he said in a soft voice that just made you want to do everything he told you.

I turned around and walked toward the door. I griped the handle for a moment taking in a deep breathe take my other hand to my lips and a small smile started to form. I opened the door and went inside to see four glum faces looking at me.

"Hi guys." I walk in with a sorta smile.

"We don't want to talk," said the littlest girl.

I double blink my eyes I could here the pain dripping off of the tiny girls voice.

"Well I think you guys are old enough so I'm gonna talk to you guys like big kids o.k.." I just started staying what I would have wanted to hear but then the question I would have asked they did.

"Why should we trust you?" the eldest boy asked.

"Because I was just like Emily when I was little," I said in all seriousness.

"No you weren't, " the younger boy had said, "Prove it!"

"Well I had three little brothers. My mommy died in a car wreck when I was 12. My daddy was very upset and started to drink a lot. I became the mommy and daddy because my daddy was never around cause he drank so much but when he was he was drunk. When my daddy got drunk he was very, very mean and he started to hit me and my little brothers but I tried to not let then get hit so I got hit more and more. He killed himself when I was 17 so I had to adopt my brothers so they didn't get put in foster care. Since my youngest brother is 10 years younger than me I couldn't go to collage because I had to take care of my little brothers so they could go to collage and I'm sure Emily would have done the same." I said this tears were brimming at the surface by the end of my story.

"She would have, " the oldest girl said quietly.

"Do you have any scars?" said the younger sister. I paused for a moment thinking how I should play this.

"I do," I said.

"Can I see," she asked.

"Sure," I said and I felt a mound swell in my throat. I stood up and untucked my shirt and pulled it up so they could see five streaks paler than my regular skin from the time my father got mad at my brother for coming home late and I screamed at him so he turned off of my brother and on to me.

"What happened?" she asked as I sat down.

"My daddy got mad at my little brother for coming home late so I took the punishment and he knifed me." I said, "Can you guys please answer my questions now. It would really help." They nodded.

"Did your daddy ever hit you or Emily?" I asked.

"Yes but mostly Emily." said the older girl.

"Did he ever hurt Emily or you girls... umm..." I paused how should I say this, "here, " and I pointed to the zipper of my pants.

"Just Emily not us." said the older girl again.

"Umm boys what about you?" I said.

"No." said the younger boy and older girl at the same time.

"Did your daddy ever hurt you there," the little girl said leaning across the table to point at my zipper. I swallowed and decided to tell them the truth.

"Yes. I told you I was like Emily," I said standing up, "I need to get back to work now guys but I will be back to talk to you again. If you guys need anything in here just tell the nice men here to see Miss. Lisbon. Okay?"

They nodded.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again. You're safe now. Trust me," I said and made my way to the door.

"Thank you," They all said simultaneously.

I turned around and smiled at them before walking out the door and past the happy team. I walked quickly straight to my office. I lock the door behind me. I sit down in my chair and put my head down on the cool wood of the desk and cried.

I here the lock click footstep come through the door and the door close behind me.

"Jane I'm not in the mood," I sniffled.

"I know," he answered.

He kneeled down beside my desk and said, "Come here."

He had his arms wide when I looked up and they just looked so inviting I had to go. As soon as I was in his arms I cried even harder. He picked me up and carried me to the couch. I was crying into his vest and he was pushing the hair out of my face. He laid me down so I was on my side looking into his pretty blue eyes. He was siting on the ground still playing with my hair.

"I wish you didn't ever feel that pain, Teresa," He said. I didn't even notice that he had ridden my shirt up and was lovingly stroking my scars I had showed the kids. He smiled a small smile.

"Rest, " he kissed my stomach, "up, " he kissed my forehead, "please, " he kissed my cheek, "darling. " her kissed my lips for what seemed like the shortest three seconds of my life. He pulled away and smiled. He stood up and slide the blanket resting on the arm of the coach on me. He turned to walk away but something in me just made me grab his hand. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Rest," he whispered and squeezed my hand. I shut my eyes and sadly felt his hand slip out of mine and all I could think about while looking into the black of my eyes is how much I love Patrick Jane.

**Hahahahaha. You gots to wait. I'm pretty happy with the fact that I already got reviews and follows!(: I think maybe next story it will be from Janes point of view just because we need to know how he feels. *Really in this story it doesn't matter how Jane feels only Lisbon! That's how I feel and write just because Jane put Lisbon through so much on the show that in my stories its all about Lisbon! *I know it was a little less I guess raw than I intended but I think chapter 4 will be if you into it so there you go *also about the Lorelei witch she will com in later in the story *once Christmas break is over I will probs update every few days if I can but work is busy *sorry would have updated sooner but I had a dumb project for history *Well review or don't I don't care I keep writing anyway! *well im done. I talked long enough most chapters wont have this long of an authors note.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**** Well this is from the POV of Jane cause I really think we need to hear how he is feeling right now even though in the end it wont matter. I'm going to write this from the beginning so it might be confusing because the last 2 chapters are going to be put into this 1 just in Janes POV.**

**Disclaimer:**** Duh I don't own it. If I had Bruno Hellers money I would be sun bathing on a yacht in Florida not typing in my computer that's less money than a haircut.**

_Wow she is so beautiful. Why does she have make everything so hard and be so, so beautiful? The way she presses her lips together so that her small upper lips pokes out. How her eyes bat when she blinks. How the light shines off of her ebony curls that bounce when she hits a bump. I just want to kiss her so badly._

_Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop it._

_Good we are here and I can focus on the case and not how extremely beautiful Lisbon is._

_Wow this is going to be a tough case I can just feel it. _

_Lisbon makes her introduction and I make mine. Then the sob story starts and I just look at Lisbon and I see to fear in her eyes when he says girl, father, and murder in the same sentence._

_Damn it's one of those cases. I hope Lisbon is okay I hate it when she is upset. I hear her ask to see the body by I can tell all she wants to do is run and hide. _

_When I see the body I immediately look at Lisbon. She looks worried and scared. Her eyes are frantically looking around the room. Finally the reaction I was expecting, did. Damn. I saw Cho start to chase after he and I went to. _

"Lisbon, " I said knocking. No answer.

"Pick the lock Jane, " Cho said. I take the paperclip out of his hand and got down on my knees and in 5 seconds the lock was picked. I shove the door forward, it slammed against something then swung back and closed again.

"Something is blocking the door, " I said opening the door. Slowly until I felt the resistance . I stuck my hand inside the door from the top and moved down until I found the wood blocking the door.

"She pulled a draw out so that we couldn't get in. Go ahead and investigate. We know who it is so my skills are not really needed now. I'll wait until she comes out then I'll come and help, " I said to Cho and he nodded and left with the sheriff. I stuck my hand inside the door and started to say, "Lisbon, Lisbon, Teresa, Teresa. Teresa can I please come in it's only me."

I stumble inside from the draw getting pushed in by Lisbon. I see Lisbon on the ground crying next to the puke filled toilet.

"Cool trick," I said and flashed her a little smile. She started to throw up again so I went down to her side and and pulled the hair out of her face. When she is done throwing up she turns to me with tears in her eyes and I pull her into a hug. Those eyes just broke my heart seeing the pain. Her face was buried in my vest and I started to shush her trying to stop the crying but if I got to hold her every time she cried I could get used to her tears. The next thing I knew I was rubbing little circles in her back. She lifts her head up looks at my vest that has little smudges of make up I wish she wouldn't she doesn't need it. I don't care about the vest the only thing I care about is trying to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I'm a mess."

I said the first thing that had came to mind, "You look beautiful darling."

I could see a blush coming on then a smile and she ducked her beautiful head much too quickly for my liking. I heard her mutter a small thanks under her breathe.

"Anytime, " I said and this is when I really let my feelings get the better of me and I leaned down and left a small opened mouth kiss on her cheek. When she smiled that sad smile I just had to cup her face and wipe her slightly dried cheeks with my thumbs.

"I'm so sorry, " I said and immediately her face changed gears started to turn. She pushed me away.

"I don't need any pity from you Jane," she said shoving past me. I sat there shocked at how three little words changed her mood so much. " I actually believed you there for a minute Jane. Cool trick."

She just twisted the dagger and I just sat there in that bathroom and thought about that kiss and how I need to fix this with Teresa. Finally I got up an the team mad our silent trip to the CBI.

_Damn it, damn it, damn it._

_Why do I always have to mess everything up._

_DAMN IT!_

_What do I do?!_

"Jane what you really need to ask yourself is what you want, " Cho said, "Boss want you in interrogation by the way. She said not to insult any of them and she wanted to know if you were able to do this?"

"Sure. Lets go, " I said completely ignoring his beginning statement. He followed Cho to the interrogation room. I went into the interrogation room with Grace still think about Lisbon. What do I want? and what immediately popped in my mind was her. Her smile, her eyes, her cute little nose, her dark soft hair, all of her.

I can think about her in a moment though right now my main priority needs to be breaking these kids.

I used my top child side with them as Grace acted like a mother to them.

They wouldn't break so we left but that last comment rang in my head "No one understands"

Lisbon.

Should I ask I don't want to hurt her even more.

"We can't do it they are to far gone to admit to anything that happened. They are severely traumatized." I paused then right when I was about to retreat it slipped, " Lisbon I think you should go in by yourself."

I regretted it the moment I saw the scared, confused, horrified look crossed her pretty face.

"What? Why me? How am I supposed to help? " she said and I just couldn't stand her horrified voice so I just grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. She muttered something about why he brought her out here but he just pulled her in for a quick kiss to shut her up for a second but reality made him come to rather quickly and he released her lips her soft, full, amazing lips. I went on to why I really led her out here," I think you should go in. Relate to them. Don't be afraid nobody will think anything less of you if you don't."

I didn't want to scare her off again.

She turned and went to the door and paused, she took a deep breathe, and put her one hand to her lips, and opened the door to go inside.

She made me smile so much, I put my fingers to my lips (they still tingled), I walked inside to watch.

"What was that about? " Cho asked.

"Meh, just had to do some private convincing, " I replied coolly. They all rolled their eyes and I smiled.

My breathe was caught in my throat when I heard her say she was like Emily. My fist clenched. As soon as she started to tell her sorry I felt so bad I just wanted to run in and give her a hug and kiss it all better. Everything just seems to zone out and she says she has scars and I want to kill. She is lifting her shirt up. I imaged perfect spotless skin but instead I come across 5 gaggity lines going up her precious stomach I would have worshiped every inch. Then to hear the reason why her father did that to her. That he hurt my precious Lisbon. But I hurt her too. Why? For Red John. I twirl my wedding band around on my finger. I slip it off and put it in my pocket.

"Did he ever hurt you...umm..." She pointed at her zipper not knowing if they knew what rape or even sex is.

""Just Emily not us." said the older girl. Then she asked the boy. I could see curiosity bubbling in the smallest girls face. The said no. 'please don't ask her' I silently begged the girl through the glass. Then she the girl asked. 'Please answer no. I beg you'. Then she answers yes and I'm gone. I rush out of the watching room and to my coach. I sat down on the coach and punched the coach. I looked at her office after I heard the door slam. Her head was against her desk and her body quivered every few seconds. She was crying and it was my fault.

I made my way to her door I already knew it was locked so I pulled the paperclip out of my pocket and quickly picked the lock I've picked a million times before. I come in and close the door behind me.

"Jane I'm not in the mood, " she sniffled.

"I know, " I said kneeling by her desk putting my hand on her thigh, ''Come here"

I opened my arms and her head met my chest. She started to bawl as soon as we were hugging on the floor. I picked her up and brought her over to her coach. She sat on my lap crying into my chest and I was worshiping the moment even though she was sad. Once she was barley crying I laid her down and looked into her mesmerizing green eyes. I pleasured myself by playing with her soft hair. I slowly pushed her shirt up to see the scars, "I wish you didn't ever feel that pain, Teresa." I was stroking the scars softly wishing I could have taken all of them away for her.

"Rest, " I said while kissing her stomach where the scars were there, " up, " I kissed here forehead after clearing her bangs out of the way, "please, " I kissed her cheek, "darling, " and I went in to kiss her lushes lips and when I did I felt sparks I haven't felt in year maybe even ever. The kiss ended much to quickly but he really didn't want to take advantage of her while she was so upset. I draped a blanket over her and made myself leave. She grabbed my hand and I turned around with a smile when I saw her green orbs my smile heightened.

"Rest, " I whispered to her and squeezed her hand before sadly leaving before I couldn't control myself anymore but before I left I pulled my wedding band out of my pocket and set it in the middle of her desk after kissing it.

_I will always love you Angela but I love Teresa Lisbon and I'm going after her._

**Authors Notes: **** Alrighty I hope I caught everyone up on how everyone (Jane/Lisbon) are feeling. Yes love!3 I know that my POV have been kind of wonky so I think I'm just going into 3rd person since everyone is caught up on Each of their feelings. Its just getting hard to write in the 1st person especially Jane due to referring back and forth between chapter 2 and 3. Sorry if you don't like that or if im confusing you. Like I say after every story review or don't I don't care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: ****PLEASE READ IF YOU USUALLY SKIP THIS. The POV of this story is going to be told in the third person. You will know how BOTH Jane and Lisbon are feeling. Ugh sorry this story took so long I scraped up my knuckle when I got into a fight with my now Ex- Boyfriend! :) so glad that relationship is over. For the person begging me to not bring Lorelei into the story because you hate her with the burning passion from hell. I'm completely with you but I'm still going to bring her back somehow because I think I have a good reason to. **

**Disclaimer:**** Of course not this story would be a script in the show not a freaking fanfiction. **

_Thank god the day is over _Lisbon thought taking out her keys for her apartment. She felt done she didn't want to walk anymore but she did. She walked to her kitchen table and dropped her keys, coat, and briefcase on the top. She took a big breathe in then out. She took it out of her pocket. She walked over to the coach to sit. _Why did he give it to me _she thought. I sat it on my coffee table. She walked upstairs. She started the tub and threw some soap in. She undressed and rapped a towel around her before going back downstairs. She picked up my portable DVD player; movies; wine, ice cream, chips, and chocolate; and Janes wedding ring. After she made her way upstairs she grabbed a few book and her iPod. When she set everything up in the bathroom. She started her music and looked at herself bare in the mirror with only her necklace left. She took it off for the first time in 18 years. Lisbon set it down beside Janes wedding ring. She looks at for a moment before whispering a silent prayer to her mother asking her what to do. Then she slipped the band on the gold chain that her mom gave her. She listened as the cross and gold band clinked together. She put the necklace back on and climbed into the tub.

Jane had outside of her apartment for at least an 3 hour. _What should I say. What should I do. _He buried his face in his hands. _God I want her._

She had just gotten out of her bath after being completely pruned (she had watched 3 movies, listened to an hour of music, ate a bag of chips; 4 chocolate bars; and half a tub of ice cream but the whole time she fiddled with her new addition of her necklace. When she was done she got into an oversized, cut up sweatshirt that used to be her brothers. She went downstairs to watch a little bit of television. She was right in the middle of watching Mrs. Doubtfire when she heard a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door to see the one and only Patrick Jane on the other side with a sheepish smile. She returned the smile full force.

"Hi, " she said softy. He was scanning her whole body. the sweatshirt cut very low revealing her very smooth, tan legs. The plunging neckline revealing the perfect amount of skin. He could see the necklace had his wedding ring added and he was touched that she would put it in such a sentimental place.

"Hi, " he said back. It was the only thing he could choke out.

"Would you like to come in? " she asked sweetly still smiling happy he was here to see her.

"Yes, " he said and followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you want any tea Patrick? " she said leaning over the table showing him cleavage. She knew she was and he drooled and couldn't even answer he just nodded his head yes. She smiled. She liked the affect she had on him.

_God what is she doing to me!? Get our act together before she finds you even more pathetic. _Jane thought to himself.

She gave him his tea and she sat right next to him her exposed calling to him to him. She must have read his mind because she grabbed his hand and put it on her knee and smiled hoping it was okay with him and it most defiantly was. He smiled back at her. Her skin was amazing. It held a new warmth, smooth to the touch like silk it is amazing and he just wanted to touch her more but he contained himself. He knew how hard this case was and didn't want to move thing to fast.

"Nice necklace, " He said. Her eyes shoot wide open and her hands went to the clasp.

"Oh my god, " she said taking off the necklace, " I'm sorry I just put it on I didn't know why you left it and I didn't want to just leave it at work so I brought it home and I just forgot by the time you got here."

He grabbed her hands to stop her meddling with the clasp. She stared into his eyes confused.

" I left it for you. I said 'nice necklace' because I liked it. I know I can trust you with it. If you don't want it I will take it back. " Jane said.

"Umm, of course I'll have it, " she said then continued on sheeply, "why did you take it off,"

"It was time, " He said hope that would be enough but apparently not.

"Why was it time, " she whispered.

"Because there is someone else and she doesn't deserve to ever think she is second place to anyone in my life, " he said looking her straight in the eye.

Her heart broke. There was somebody else he was moving on. Was he going to leave CBI? All these thoughts ran through her mind at once. She got up picking up her cup to put it in the sink. She felt like a fool_ Why did you ever think he liked you!?_

"Who is it, " she said _Why not twist the knife in my back._

He was at her side with his hands on her waist and his lips at her neck. She froze her hands were griping the sink to keep her stable. _WHAT IS HE DOING! _she though frantically so scared he would hurt her.

"Its you Teresa, " he whispering the sweetest thing she had ever heard in her ear but then her mind got the better off her she remembered...

_Dishes were sitting in the sink. Damn I need to wash those. I got up from homework table to start the dishes. The door slammed. Oh no. Please don't be drunk, please don't be drunk. I see him walk past us and straight to the living room. Thank god. I smell alcohol as soon as I'm done with the dishes we are going upstairs._

_Tommy and James start to fight over a pencil._

_"Be quiet, " _ _I whispered but it was too late he was coming into the kitchen. He turned toward the boys._

_"YOU TO ALWAYS FIGHT! I'M TIRED OF YOU TWO YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!" he said and grabbed James arm. I ran up behind him and started to hit his back. He let go of James and turned to me. He grabbed me and shoved me against the sink. I wave all of the boys to go upstairs and they do quickly leaving their homework._

_"STAY THERE, " he said putting me face forward toward the sink with my butt sticking out. He took of his belt _please don't rape me please _I told myself. He pulled my pants down leaving my underwear _please, please, please. _He took his belt off and started to whip me with the metal part. I lost count after 50 hit. I could feel the blood running down my legs and I could see the puddle on the floor. Finally he gave up grabbed another beer and I pulled my pants up, cleaned the blood and dishes, and brought the boys their homework before I went to my room and cried myself to sleep..._

She turned around and shoved him away from her and toward the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, Teresa. It was stupid of me to expect anything. I'm sorry, " he said turning to go toward the door so he could go and live the rest of his miserable life in a cardboard box.

"No! Please don't go. I... I didn't mean it I'm sorry, " Teresa said begging while pulling on his arm. She started to cry. He turned around and hugged her.

"I sorry, I'm really sorry, " she said.

"It's my fault. I kind of sprung this on you, " he said.

"I just I just remembered something and it scared me so I pushed you away, " she said explaining, "can we sit down. "

"Yes, of course anything you want, " he said holding her hand as they walked to the couch.

"What did you remember, " he said, "you don't have to say though. "

"No its fine. Umm I just remembered when I was 14 and my dad came home drunk as usually and my brothers raised there voices a little and he got mad. He grabbed my brothers arm so I started to hit his back and he turned to me shoved me against the sink. My brothers went upstairs and umm... my dad took my pants off and got his belt and beat me for a half an hour till there was a puddle of blood on the floor." she said sadly. Jane hugged her tighter and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"Can I ask you a question? " he said shyly.

She pause and said, "yes."

"How old where you when your mom died, " he asked.

"I was 12, " she said.

"Umm how old were you when your dad started to drink and hurt you? " he asked.

"Like 12 and a half. Around 6 months after my mom died, " she said.

"Did he, " he swallow and was about to continue when she said, "Yes I was 13."

He clenched the back of her sweatshirt.

"I'm never going to let anybody hurt you like that again, Teresa." Jane said.

"Thank you Patrick." she said sniffling, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, " he said.

"Umm how far do you want to go with... this, " she said motioning to both of them.

"Well, can I have a kiss first, " he smiled.

"Sure, " she said.

He put his hands on her hips and slowly came down on her lips. They instantly melted together. Teresa's hands flew to his blonde curls. His tongue grazed her teeth asking for entrance. There tongues clashed battle each until they split because they couldn't breathe anymore.

"Marry me, " he breathes trying to catch his breathe. She laughed heartily and Jane told himself he would pay millions to hear that laugh again.

"Seriously, " she said still smiling.

"I will go as far as you want. If you want the whole 9 yards a ring, kids, the big suburban house just say the word. If you never want to see me again then I will leave you alone no matter how much it will destroy me. But really the saying is it take 9 yards to make a three-piece suit and we both know how much I love those, " he said.

"WOW, " she said, "I'm gonna need to think about that for a little while."

"That's fine. As long as I see your beautiful face everyday that can hold me off for some time, " he said.

"How about a date? " she said.

"Name the hour and I'll be there, " he said.

She smiled. He loved it when she was happy. But then her face fell and she looked at the ground. She opened her mouth then closed it again.

"Go ahead and ask it's alright, " he said.

"What about Red John, " she said so quietly she almost didn't hear herself.

The mood instantly changed from romantic, light, and fun to dark, sad, and angry.

Jane tried to change it back, "Well, I still do really want to catch him but me killing him and watching the life flow out of his eyes. Like I said in the kitchen he's not the number one thing in my life, " he lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, "you are."

He leaned in a pressed a small kiss to her lips both wish it would have lasted longer but both also knew Lisbon had another question.

"Go on, " Jane said.

"What about Lorelei? " she said.

"What about her? " he asked

"Why? Was she you're first since you're wife? Does she mean anything to you? What are your feelings toward her? Did you know before you slept with her? Why couldn't you told me? Do you not trust me? Did you think about me at all? Did you enjoy it?" the last question she said more quietly.

"Well apparently this is a question you've been asking for a while so why? because I thought I could get Red John. Was she my first since my wife? yes sadly. Does she mean anything? no she means absolutely nothing to me. My feeling? there aren't any. Did I know? yes. Why I couldn't tell you because in order to make it believable I had away all ties especially you because you are the most important thing. Trust? I trust you with my life. If my daughter was alive I would trust you with her life. You are he only person in the world that I trust. Did I think about you? do you even need to ask? you were the only thing I could think about. Did I enjoy it? No. Not at all. I didn't kiss her, I couldn't look at her, all it was was meaningless sex. I felt awful after it. I couldn't believe I waited that long to just give myself up to her. I always wanted it to be you." he said.

"Will you stay tonight, " she said quickly, " I mean I just don't want to be alone. I don't really want to do anything I just want you to hold me. " She said snuggling the crook of his neck.

"Of course, " he said and he scooped her up.

"It's the door at the end of the hallway, " she said still pressed into his neck. He laid her down and pulled the covers on top of her. He got in on the other side and hugged her tight to him and she held the hand that was rapped around her waist. Both stayed up late into the night savoring holding and being held.

**Authors Notes:**** Longest chapter! Hope you guys liked it. I'm very happy with it. It has a flashback, crying, and yeah they kissed! But im tired now I stayed up late typing so im gonna put my ending up right now. Review or don't I don't really care!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: ****Well I really have nothing to say but continue (I am actually now debating bringing Lorelei back so if you read and thinkb I should make this a long story or a medium story this could be your only opportunity to maybe change my story so take it or leave it) Ohh and there will be a Lisbons tragic past flashback that some people don't want to read so don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: ****Does Lisbon hate her gun. Well answer that then fill in the blank.**** I don't own the Mentalist.**

_She was in the police station with her brothers. Alex was sleeping on her shoulder with his legs wrapped around her waist. Tommy was in the seat next to her doing his homework. James was on the other side of her his head laid on her lap while she stroked his hair._

_"__Teresa Lisbon, " the women in the front desk window._

_"100 dollars please, " she said. She looked in her pocket and she was 25 dollars short. She let out a small breathe._

_"You know what sweetie I can spot you the 25, " she said reaching for her wallet and pulled the money out._

_"Thank you so much, " Teresa said with a smile, "Umm can you just take__ these. " She said reaching for a police academy brochure._

_"Sure sweetie and if you want, " she said grabbing something out from under her desk, " we don't usually do this with kids unless they're referred but_ every_ Monday, Wednesday, and Friday night at 7 you can shadow a cop here."_

_"Awesome. Sure I'd love the sheet. Thanks again. " Teresa said going back to her seat and started to fill out the forms._

_Chris Lisbon walked out of being behind bars. He was drunk and pissed and she was scared. She picked up the sleeping 5 year old Alex, grabbed James hand, motioned Tommy to her side and the broken family made their way to the door._

_The car ride home was quiet with all of the boys (including her father) asleep in the back and an angry Teresa driving in the front._

_When they got home Teresa carried each of her brothers to their bed, put them in their beds, and kissed goodnight._

_She was standing outside the car looking at her passed out father and wondered whether or not to wake him. She decide to because if she didn't in the morning he might be even more pissed. She shook his arm._

_"Dad, dad wake up. Were home." she whispered._

_"Lizzy, " he said while his eyes fluttered open._

_"No. Not Elizabeth dad Teresa, " she said._

_"Lizzy, " he said and he grabbed Teresas arm and pulled her to the backseat to smother her with his body. He started unbuttoning her shirt. She was lashing her arms around hitting his chest and arms._

_"Stop, please stop dad, " Teresa begged tears coming out of her eyes._

_He slapped her._

_"Stop squirming Liz, " he said and he had completely removed her shirt and pants leaving her stalking in her bra and panties. Her nose was bleeding from her fathers slap. Her father ripped the bra and underwear off. He unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down he went in once then passed out on top of her. She rolled him over crying scrimmaged up the bits and pieces of clothes she had left. She fixed up her dad and the car. She walked into the house. _Hell of a way to spend my 16th birthday_. Up in her room she found a three homemade birthday card lying on her bed. Thank god she had her brothers. I wont ever let anybody take them away from me..._

Teresa was screaming, begging, crying, flailing all around in the bed. Janes arms encircled her to keep her from hurting herself.

"Shhh Teresa, Teresa wake up please darling. Wake up its just a nightmare, " he said soothing but still load enough to wake her.

She finally woke up and she was face to face with him. She could feel the wet tears on her face. She suddenly felt self-conscience and embarrassed. She tried to retreat but felt Patricks strong arms around her. She looked down at her feet due to the act she had kicked them off during her dream.

"Shhh, don't get embarrassed on my now Teresa. It's just me no need to be embarrassed. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " he said trying to find her eyes.

"No it's fine I'll tell you, "she said, " It was just like I was in the police department to pick up my dad. It was my 16th birthday and my dad forgot. So on the drive home all of the guys fell asleep so I had to carry my brothers inside but my dad was to heavy so I had to wake him up. I look a lot like my mom so I guess he was dreaming about her because he thought she was me and he raped me and since I struggled he hit me then passed out and I just left him there after I cleaned him up and the blood." she said. She paused and then all of the sudden started to cry.

"I just... he was such a great.. dad... then when my mom died... he just couldn't... go on anymore I guess, " she said crying into his chest.

"I hate it when you cry but the best part is that I get to hold you, " Jane said.

"What can I do to make you feel better, " he asked.

"I don't want to sleep will you stay up and talk with me, " she asked like a little child asking for a cookie from daddy. Then she put on that little pout. That pout could make a man freeze the world.

"I'd love to, " he said.

"Can we play truth?" she asked.

"Sure you go first, " he said.

"Tell me about your parents, " she asked kind of afraid he wouldn't answer.

''Well my mom was the nicest person you would ever meet. She would go out of her way to help anybody. She always called me her angel. She would always be there at anything I did in school. She was short, skinny, and had had bright red hair., I think I have picture in here somewhere, " he said getting up to go to her bedroom chair that his coat was laying on. He dug in to find his wallet when he pulled it out he tossed to her and shuffled back to the bed.

Lisbon saw the first picture of a baby dressed in all pink, "That's Charlotte before she got bathtized."

The second was of two older women siting on a coach, "That is my moms mom and her sister so my grandma."

The next was of a tall blonde pregnant women, "Angela while she was pregnant with or first child, she miscarried at 5 months. " Teresa kissed his cheek. She was surprised he would reveal that she barley knew the name of his deceased wife and daughter.

She flipped and saw a women with red hair in a wedding dress holding a man that looked like a twenty year old Jane in a tux holding the womens waist, " That's my parents wedding picture."

She continued to turn the wallet and saw a picture of a little five or six year old with Janes unruly hair being pushed on a swing by a younger Jane, "Me and Charlotte were at the park she was six."

The next was another wedding picture of a blonde tall women in a stunning white dress being held in the prom position by a twenty year old Jane again, "Angela and my wedding photo."

Another was a little blonde ballerina with her hand over her head, "Charlotte was six and Angela talked me into letting her do ballet."

"Why didn't you want her to do ballet? " Lisbon asked.

"Cause of all the little boy ballerinas, " he said spitefully and Lisbon laughed.

Lisbon flipped again to see a whole picture of the team.

She flipped the page to see a picture of them holding hands.

She made her way to the final picture and it was one of her smiling.

Teresa closed the wallet and handed it to him and he threw it back to the chair.

"My mom got pregnant again when I was eight when she had the baby she adored her she was her pride and joy I mean she still gave tons of attention to me but I knew she always wanted a girl. The doctors found a tumor in her head when she was six months. They said she had two months to live and if they operated she would die. She didn't have any pain but she died only a month later. Without Kayla my mom got extremely depressed, she wouldn't talk for days, she cut herself found her in the kitchen bleeding when I got home from school, she would leave the house and when I turned ten she just disappear.

"That pulled my father apart. We left my home and was homeschooled since we traveled from town to town with the carnival but I knew that every town we would go to he would ask around to see if they had seen her." He said. She would have been happy with that but he went on and started to talk about his father, " My dad was the strict on but he was great until my mom left. He taught me how to be a con man. I ran away when I was 16 with Angela. I never saw him again since."

"Your turn, " she said her head pressed into his chest.

"Tell me about your brothers, " he said.

"Well I'm the oldest then there is Tommy next is James and Alex is the youngest. Alex was two when my mom died so he really thought I was his mom. Then when my dad killed himself I took custody of all of the boys and sent each through collage, that was the biggest accomplishment I've ever done. Right now they aren't fighting to much. I'm the only one that looks like my mom. They all have super tan skin, no freckles, and they are tall! " the last one she said laughing.

"Well I've always been the responsible one followed rule, got straight A's, never missed school. Well Tommy was the charming tool. He was the number one football player in school but deep down he was just always looking to please everyone and if that happened he was pleased and that got him in trouble some times. James was my little genius. He was just always perfect. Advanced in every class head of student council but also he was the star baseball pitcher, but his brains was what made him amazing. He helped me with my homework and I am seven years older than him. Then there was Alex and I think I just failed him the most. Deep down he is an amazing person but he got in so much trouble growing up and even now he is still getting into trouble. I think it cause he didn't ever really know how his father used to acted and he never really new his mother and then I had to be both and his big sister while my dad beat the crap out of me everyday. I mean now he is straightening out now but sometimes I still have to bail him out with money and police trouble. I just wonder how he would have turned out if he had good parents looking after him."

"You can't blame yourself I'm sure you did an excellent job raising them. I mean come on you became the mother of three children when you were a child yourself, " He said stroking her soft hair.

"Alright, " she said wiping away some lose tears, "My turn. Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?" She smiled at him propped up on her elbow.

"Because I love you, " He said looking deep in her eyes. She gasped and swallowed.

"Your turn, " she said quietly.

"Do you love me? " he asked.

"Yes. I love you, " she said.

He propped himself up his elbow and left a sweet kiss on her lips.

**Authors Note:**** Well I've been back to work so expect the next chapter by the weekend I guess. Took me a while cause I have a lot of paperwork in my job due to my damn idiot co-worker. Its like its his goal to annoy me to death. but ohh well.**

**Review or don't I don't care.**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Notes: I don't even know what to say?

Disclaimer: nope

She felt hot and sticky. She remembered last night and smiled. They had sex and Jane said he loved her and she did, too. She rapped her arms around his bare chest tighter.

He started to wake when her breathing changed. It took him a second but then he started to rub her small bare back.

"Morning, gorgeous, " Jane said kissing Teresa on her head.

"Morning Patrick, " she said then opened her eyes to look at Patrick but there was so much light in the room and it was a Tuesday. She should be getting ready for work by now.

"What time is it?" she said frantically.

"Well from the sun I would say about 8 or 9 but I'm not sure, " he said laughing as she urgently got off of the bed.

"JANE IT'S 9:30, " she said running to the shower.

"It is isn't it, " he said getting in behind her but she was almost done conditioning.

"Did you turn off my alarm?! " she asked.

"I thought you'd be tired after last night, " he said. Usually she would have smiled but she was to pissed.

She was walking into CBI at 10 o'clock. She was three and a half hours late.

Up in the ballpein nobody mentioned anything about her being late.

Later when she finally needed to ask Van Pelt to run a check on the father.

"Van Pelt. Can you run this name. " Lisbon asked.

"Boss is that a hickey, " Van Pelt almost yelled holding out the mirror.

"And you and Jane were really late and Jane wore the same suit as yesterday. Look at him he is smiling like crazy and your blushing. Is it true are you and Jane... " she said.

"No, " she said while Jane was behind her nodding his head yes. Rigsby pointed behind at Jane and started to laugh. She turned around and saw him nodding his head.

"No, " she said turning back to the team.

"Yes, " he sang behind her.

"Boss I got a hit. He is just around the corner, " Van Pelt said smiling.

"You, Cho, and Rigsby go and pick him up and bring him in, " she said.

"Alright, " Van Pelt said, " but you two keep your hands off of each other."

"No problem, " she said and stomped into her office.

"Fix it. I've wanted you two to get together since the beginning of time and god all mighty Jane you better fix it! " Van Pelt said angrily.

"Ugh all right but if a stapler is handing off my face your not gonna see the make up kiss, " Jane said hulling himself up to make his way to Lisbons office. He made a cross on his chest and entered the devils cage.

"Hey, " Jane said.

"Go away, " Lisbon said her eyes never leaving her paperwork.

Jane dropped his hand out of his pocket, "Come on Teresa. It's no big deal. It's just the team. Do you think I would tell them if I didn't trust them. Do you know how worried I have been. I'm so afraid to take my eyes off of you for a second because I think that is I do see Red John over you with a knife. I don't want this to get out any more than you but I'm dyeing to show you off. I just couldn't help myself."

"Good speech Jane try again but this time put a little more emotion into it, " Lisbon said.

"Please I just got you I mean come on how long has it been and I already messed up there should be a thing that if the Jane in the relationship messes up with the Lisbon then twenty-four hours after sex then the Lisbon should forgive the Jane for his stupid mistake in telling the team because he is sooo in love and he just got a great women in the last day, " Jane said.

"I don't think so. And flattering will get you nowhere, " Lisbon said dryly.

"I will beg, "Jane said and after seeing no reaction he walked over to her desk and got on his knees. He smiled when he saw she was sporting a small one as well. He grabbed her hand and kissed it before spinning her chair so it faced Jane not the desk. As soon as they were facing each other Jane wrapped himself around her waist his head in he stomach like a child and she laughed.

"Please, please, pretty please. I wuv you, " he said.

"Fine, " she said, "Your such a child. "

"Yayyy, "he squealed and pulled her out of her chair so that she fell on him and he wrapped his arms around her, "You put something on the hickey. "

"Its make up, "she said laughing at his hurt expression. "Take it off, " he said. "No it's unprofessional, " she said. He put his lips to her neck put quickly pulled away gagging.

"Make up tastes bad, " he said, "There isn't any on your lips, right?"

"Maybe, " she said.

"I'll take my chances, " he said and kissed her sweet and softly before Lisbon groaned.

"We have to get back to work, "she said sadly and peeked his cheek. "Fine but at lunch time I need another kiss or I'll die, "he said.

"Okay, " Teresa said smiling. At the door Jane turned back and said, "Teresa would you liked to go out with me tonight. " He said it much to quickly than he would have liked.

"Are you nervous? Oh my god Patrick Jane is nervous, I'm getting this on camera, "she said laughing.

"Your not helping, "he said.

"Patrick I would love to go on a date with you, "she said finally.

"Yayyyy, "he squealed again and skipped back to his coach.

About a half an hour later Van Pelt came in with a black eye. Rigsby was behind her with a split lip with a man whos shirt was ripped and had a bruise on his cheek then Cho on the other side of him with bloody knuckles. "Jeez you three look like you've been through a wood chipper, "Jane said.

Cho and Rigsby proceeded in bring the man to the interrogation room while Van Pelt went to get Lisbon.

"We made up, "Jane yelled to Grace. Jane got up and went into the integration room and looked in the window. This man looks a lot like a picture of Lisbons father she saw in a family picture at her house.

"Who's going in? " Jane asked Lisbon as she mad her way toward him.

"Us, " she said and lead the way in. "Hello I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon and this is our consultant Mr. Patrick Jane, " Teresa said sitting down.

"Teresa, " the man said in disbelief and grabbed her hand. Jane held her arm and pulled it out of the mans grasp on her wrist.

"Yes, but you can call me Agent Lisbon, " she said.

"Wow it really has been a long time if you can't recognize your own father, " he said and pulled his sleeve up to show a bite mark.

_I'm in the kitchen fixing my dad a plate then I hear a shatter and run into the living room and see my father strangling James to the wall with an unconscious Tommy on the floor and Alex on the stairs crying. Tommy starts to stir. I run over to my father and shove him unsteady enough for James to slip to the floor and get a breath. He slaps me and I can hear myself and Alex scream. I'm on the ground and my stomach lurches out and I realize I'm being kicked. He grabs a fist full of my hair and drags me up the stairs then he pushes me down them. My vision is blurred but I can see that Alex is off the stairs now and in my fathers hands being smacked I push myself up and I knee my father between his legs. He dropped Alex who ran out of the house screaming with a bloody nose. While my father is on the ground I motion for James to get Alex and get in the car. I stumble over to Tommy and felt for a pulse when. My legs are ripped out from under me and a heavy foot stomps on my shin. "AHHHHHHHHHH, " I scream when I hear the bone shatter. He grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall choking me I feel like I'm about to pass out so I bite his wrist. He throws to toward to coffee table and my stomach scratches as it crosses with the corner. I feel the blood soak the top of my white shorts. Alex is at the door and he screams turning my fathers attention to little boy in the doorway. I grab a full beer can from the coffee table that was supporting me and threw it at my dad. James comes back in and stares at me shocked with the blood. My father was straddling me and grabbed a sharp beer can and dragged it up my arm, over my shoulder, up my neck, across my chin, down the other side of my neck, across the other shoulder, and down my right arm leaving a long gagged cut. I moaned after he was done because of the pain. He took the sharp piece of aluminum and sliced my wrist again and again and again then he moved to the other wrist slicing again and again and again. He grabbed my hair and beat my head against the table until I felt my ears fill with what I think is blood. Then he stops and starts to punch Teresa repeatingly till she felt her head spin and she turned to the side and threw up. Then he slapped her. She could see a wooden leg of the desk he broke with assumingly Tommy. I reached and grabbed it I didn't even notice both of our pants were off he went in and I wasn't close to ready, he went inside of me, and I dropped the wood. In and out in and out. Every time I yelped with pain. Attempted to reach for the wood on the fifth try I reached the board and swung the wood over his head. He winced and fell backward he grabbed my head piercing skin with his nails I hit him again and he went limp on the ground. I saw he brothers in the door. I pulled my pants up and managed to get up I limped to Tommy and James help get him into the car. I'm done she thought and drove to the hospital James and I dragged Tommy into the emergency room while Alex was clutching my waist and his arms wrapped around the uncut parts of her shoulder. She continued in her right eye starting to swell shut. Now that I am closer to my brothers I can see how my dad hurt them. _

_Tommy had a bloody nose, swollen lip, a tooth was missing, bloody knuckles, bruises over his arms and face, and there are hand marks on his neck._

_James had a cut on his arm, a bruise on his chin, and major hand marks from being choked._

_Alex had two red hand mark on each side of his face from being slapped and his arms were bruised from being held too tight and blood was pouring out of his nose._

_Then I looked at myself gagged cut up and down my upper body, my pants soaked with blood, my face is all bruised, my neck as well, my eye is swollen shut, my shin; rips; and ribs are broken, my stomach is cut opened, my ears are bleeding, my bottom lip has a hole in it from my tooth and fathers fist colliding, hands have cuts form the chair leg, I have a concussion, bloody nose, bleeding scalp, and I was just raped again._

_We manage our way through the door and a little girl who is holding an ice patch to her knee screams and I hear an usher of 'oh my gods' from the people waiting. The person in front of us got out of the way for us. When the receptionist looked up and screamed for the doctor. Some people with stretchers came out and put us in separate one._

_"NOOO!" Alex screams at them when they take us in separate directions._

_"Go Al, " I was able to whisper._

_"I WANT MY SISTER, "James yelled._

_"TESSY, " Alex yelled. The nurses staff tried to settle them down but couldn't._

_"I'll see you soon, " I said. They switched around and grabbed my gurney._

_"I WANT TESSA, " they both screamed I couldn't lift my head._

_"Please boys I'll be back, " I said._

_"NOOOOO! I WANT YOU. I'M SOOO SCARED, " James yelled._

_"Please let them help me, " I said._

_"PROMISE YOU'LL COME BACK, " Alex yelled._

_"I ca, " I started to say._

_"PROMISE, " James yelled crying._

_"Promise, " I said and passed out. The last thing I saw was Tommys lifeless body and James and Alex hugging each other tightly. _

"You're not my father. My father killed himself the moment he abused his children, " she said and walked out of the room.

Jane followed and when they got to her office he was rushed into a hug while she cried. He walked her to the couch and sat down so that her light body was siting on his lap. She cried into his neck. When she calmed down he continued to hold her.

"How did it end? " Jane asked.

"Umm.. I'm not quite sure... but my dad was with my brothers an I," she said stuttering.

"It's just me you can tell my anything, " Jane said, "I love you."

"ran in after I heard a shatter... James was being strangled, Tommy y y wasn't awake, and A A Alex was crying on the stairs. I distracted him and he slapped me and Alex screamed. He kicked me while I was on the floor... he grabbed my hair and pulled me up p p the stairs just to push me down. He grabbed Ales and slapped him until he was bloody. I kneed him and Alex ran out then James went too. I went to get Tommy out then he broke my shin and threw me against the wall. The chokes me I bite him he throws me and cuts my stomach open. Alex came back for me and my father went for him so I threw a beer can at him. He cuts me up and down my armsssss. Then he starts to punch my face. He cut my wrists and raped me. I knocked him out and got myself to a hospital and all my brothers to a hospital. I was done and tired of just sucking up the awful pain. When we got there I was obviously the one that looked the worststsst. The boys didn't want me to leave them and I promised them I wouldn't die. Then I passed out. When I woke up from the drug coma of two months my brothers never left the hospital. I was 17. Tommy woke up a week after the accident that what I call it. They wouldn't tell the boys anything but when I woke up they told me that when they went to the hose to arrest my father everything was the way we left it except my father was gone, " she said.

Jane cried too, "Ohh how can anybody hurt someone so so beautiful. I want to kill him."

"I love you. Please, don't break my heart when I let you in. I couldn't bare it." she said with fear filling her voice.

"I won't. You've been hurt enough for ten lifetimes, ' he said and kissed her soft hair. They worshiped those moments forgetting the horrible pains both had been through.

**Authors notes:**** tired good bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes:**** Alright hi. so im kinda annoyed with some people private messaging me to hurry up and write. Bleep you alright no one knows what I need to do in my life so shut it. well since im really mad at those people im going to tell you everything I do. I work 5 to 7 days a week from 6:30 to (I'm supposed to getoff at 9) but im the boss in a small part of what I do so I have more things to do than everyone else. So when every thing is all said and done im out the door by 10:30 if im lucky(Then I have home paper work(only different is I get to est ice cream while I do it)). Sometimes I work for days straight no sleep. After before work I have to go to the gym(Sometimes I have to go after.) I workout six days a week maybe seven. I have one day off and I do have a new boyfriend so he does like to see me every few day but he gets maybe once a week. (and friends) also since apparently I have anger issue my work demands me to see a councilor 3 times a week but I don't usually go but then I get in trouble(I don't do councilors, I hate to share feelings unless its an angry punch in the face). I also have family issues I wont go into depth about. but I just used the last almost 300 friggen word just to explain to you people not to rush my writing ill get to it when I do and the more you rush the less I want to deal with writing. Also don't tell me how to write! People are continuing to tell me that this is unrealistic or not like Lisbon. This a different side of her okay! This is how a person reacts after they have been abused in their childhood. I know because it happened to me alright it's horrible. You feel like you cant breath like your empty space of rage. Your soo afraid that he is here and he is going to hurt me again because he makes you feel small and helpless. You act like a child. If you would again see them that's when the rage kicks in and you act on it. Until you have been raped and abused for 6 years of your childhood don't tell me how to write about thing I know. Also if you have stories and are feel like shareing them message me and I can edit my stories a bit(Props not) so until then don't tell me how to write but here it is...**

**Disclaimer: no I don't...**

"Boss, we had to let him go he alibied out, " Van Pelt said not at all smiling because her boss is siting on Janes lap.

"Alright, " Jane said answer for her. Van Pelt closed to door behind her.

"You okay now, " Jane said lowering his eyes to look in her teary ones. He nodded yes. He wiped her eyes from tears and kissed her forehead. They went outside of her office once Lisbon face was dry. Ryan Lisbon was walking out of the interrogation room and he laughed.

"Bye Tessy. Better luck neck time, " Ryan said and laughed but what he didn't expect was Janes fist to come right in contact with his nose knocking him back into the wall.

"PATRICK, " Lisbon yelled.

He went after Jane but Rigsby and Cho held him back. Patrick went in for another hit but Lisbon grabbed his arm and he restrained for her. She was crying again so he pulled her into his chest and held her small body tight.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again, " Patrick spit at him.

"You can't tell me what to do with my daughter. I can do whatever I want with her she is mine, " he yelled back, "I could beat her head in if I wanted to and nobody could stop me."

He pushed her behind him, "You will never touch ever again as long as I am standing on this earth!"

"Because you can protect her, " he said laughing, "I refuse for you to be near her you just put happy ideas in her head. SHE DOESN'T DESERVE THEM. "

"You don't have a right to forbid her from anyone. I do protect her. I LOVE HER! All you ever did was beat her until she was cowering with fear. You don't even deserve the right to be in the same room with this amazing women, " Patrick yelled at him pulling her hand but she wouldn't move, she looked terrified she was shaking, or talk.

"Damn, she's having an anxiety attack, " He said.

"Teresa, Teresa, TERESA, " he said.

"I'm taking her to the hospital, " Jane said, "see what you did to your beautiful daughter."

Jane picked her up and carried her to the elevator. She didn't protest she just sat there in his arms very limp.

"Patrick, " Teresa whispered.

"Yes sweetie, " he said quietly walking into the elevator.

"I'm really scared, " she said.

"Quiet baby. I swear I will not let anybody hurt you ever again. Do you trust me, love? " Patrick asked.

"Yes. Tell me you love me, please. " she said leaning her head against his strong shoulder.

"Of course I love you will all of my heart and soul. You are the only one I love Teresa, " he said.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, " she said quietly.

"Alright but I'm taking you home though and I'm not taking no for an answer, " he said kissing her head.

"Alright, " she said, "will you stay though I'll be afraid alone?"

"I would love to, " he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, " she said.

"Mm your so pretty. How did you get so pretty? " he asked.

The bell rang and Jane carried her out to his car and put her in the passenger seat.

Jane texted Cho _Pulling out you can let him go now. Thanks Cho didn't want him to follow us. _

He grabbed her hand and pulled out.

"Why do you love me look at me I 'm such a mess, "she said.

"Alright I'll take the line but really if you don't know all of these amazing things about you I don't know where you've been all your life. Well you are the strongest women I've ever met. Your childhood show that, then me breaking up down so often I'm so sorry and I swear I won't ever hurt you like that again, your a police officer so your amazing strength in your job, alright off of your strength to our beauty. I mean look at you love. Men restrain themselves from throwing there bodys to you. You soft ebony hair is something I don't even have words for how spectacular it is. You know then when sport that pout I would do anything you ask me without the pout but with it. Ohh my I'm your willing slave when you put on your pout. Your big green eyes. I could live in them they are so magnificent I would get lost in them all day if your other features aren't as striking as they are. Your cute little nose is perfection. Then you so small I was never interested in petite women before I met you. Your smooth ivory skin feels like heaven. Also your mind is a puzzle. You can surprise me, keep me guessing, and challenge me. Your witty humor and smart remarks always interest me. I never met a women that can beat me at my mind games and you can and I love a challenge. Your feisty and mean sometimes and I like your attitude but then when you get in deep with you I learn that you can be so sensitive and small and I like you have that inside you. Most of all you just love me unconditionally no matter what I do you still love me and your determination shocks me. I just don't understand how you can see this relationship in the way that you don't deserve me. That is truly shocking. I love so so much please don't ever doubt that, " he said and happily sighed when she leaned into him.

"Remember how you asked me what I wanted. I want you. I do want kids, a ring, and a dress. I've wanted it since I was a little girl... " she said.

"Great, " he said and his hand started to shake a little and his breathing quickened.

"Calm yourself Patrick. I just said I wanted it don't want it now and if you don't want it then that's perfectly fine. If your not ready I completely and utterly understand." she said the last part quietly.

"No I never said that. I mean I would love to spend my life with you but just not yet and kids I'm still not sure if I want them. But I promise that if you want a baby I will give you a baby and love it with all my heart just not now. I'm not ready for another daughter yet." he said.

"Of course and I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to, " she said sadly.

"Now your upset, " he said worried.

"No, " she said.

"Why are you upset? " he asked.

"I'm not upset, " she declared.

"I told you that I can't always read you but your an open book right at the moment.

"No, " she said again.

"Alright your afraid that I'm never going to want kids or marriage and that I'm just saying wait a little you think that's going to be forever. I swear that I'm going to give you children and a ring as soon as the time is right and I won't take forever, " he said and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, "she said, "I feel so needy right now and not like me."

"Everyone needs someone every once in a while and I think your needing someone is long overdue, " he said.

"We're here, " he said. She wouldn't get out of the car so Jane walked over and pulled her out and in his arms again but this time her legs were wrapped around his waist and her heals dug into back. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in the soft fabric of his vest and coat.

"How do you smell so good? " Teresa asked.

"Mhm some French named cologne that was like 200 dollars, but I got like 100 at once so I won't run out, " he said happy he got to carry her like a little girl. It was then he realized how small she was. He wasn't tall 5' 10" and he weighed about 160 pounds but when he looked at her... she couldn't be taller that 5' 4" and her weight probably 110 pounds.

"Your so tiny, " slipped out of his mouth.

"My mom was pretty short too, " she said.

Jane unlocked the door and walked her in. He sat her on the kitchen chair.

"Do you want something to eat? " Jane asked feeling his stomach growl.

"Umm... a big cheeseburger, french-fries, milkshake, and cake. " she said giggling.

"Well I can go get that from a little joint down the street but are you going to be okay by yourself, " Jane said unsure if Lisbon felt okay to be alone.

"Yes but that burger better be great, " she said.

"Alright I'll hurry back, " he said grabbing the keys.

"Hey I need a kiss goodbye, " she said.

Jane shuffled back and gave her a long kiss on her lips.

"I love you baby, " Patrick said before leaving.

About thirty minutes after Jane left Lisbon heard a knock on the door and she went to open it.

"Hello Teresa, " Ryan Lisbon said smiling.

Teresa went quickly to close the door. She looked it behind her and slide to the floor. She pulled out her phone to call Patrick.

"Hello gorgeous. I didn't know how hungry such a skinny girl to could be so hungry. Well I'm about 5 minutes away, " he said.

"Patrick, " she said while her voice cracked with tears.

"What happened, are you okay, am almost there, " he said his voice snapping up with worry.

"I don't know he's just sitting out on the porch. He tried to come in but I slammed the door and locked, " she said horrified.

"Alright Teresa. I'm almost there just take some deep breaths and keep talking to me alright. Lets play that truth game okay? " He said.

"Okay, " she said.

"Alright what is your favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner? " he asked.

"Umm I love cheesy omelets, toast, and little chocolate pancakes on the side for breakfast. Then for lunch I love macaroni and cheese, ham and cheese sandwich, and a bag of chips. But for dinner my mothers lasagna, a piece of butter bread, and cooked veggies, " she said, " I think I'll make my mothers lasagna tonight. I want you to try it, it is to die for."

"Good I've always loved a women that can cook, " he said laughing.

"Well that's about the only thing I can make, " she said.

"Let me rephrase that. I've always wanted a women named Teresa Lisbon, " he said.

"I love you, " she said.

"I'm pulling in darling. Just wait a minute and we will be siting down eating yummy food. " he said.

"Okay, " she said.

"I'm going to hang up, alright. I'll knock once then let me in. " he said.

"Alright, " she said .

"Teresa I refuse to let him hurt you precious, " he said, "I love see you in a second."

Jane got out of his car with the food. Lisbon could see through the peep hole. Ryan got up standing his ground.

"You know she doesn't want you here so why don't you just go and let her live the rest of her life happy because the first part of it was in the hell you made for her, " Jane told him.

"I loved my daughter still do in fact and everything I did was for good reason, " he said.

"Do you know that your beloved daughter has nightmares every night because of how you violated her when she was just a little girl trying to cope with her mothers death, do you know that when she was 17 she had to become a mother of three children that she didn't have a have any part in making. She didn't get to go to collage because she had to support her brothers and worry about them first while she was still a child herself. She lost both her mother and father because you couldn't cope with your wife's death. How do you think that they felt they lost a mother you weren't the only one who lost her." Jane told him and Teresa was crying about how much she loves this unbelievable man.

"Now if you would let me through, " Patrick said.

"Yeah right why would I let you anywhere near my daughter, " he yelled at him.

Jane threw a rock at him.

"Stop that, " Mr. Lisbon said. Jane threw another rock. Then he threw another and rock. Ryan ran after Patrick. Jane stuck his leg out and Mr. Lisbon fell flat.

"TERESA, " Patrick said running toward the door and kicked it because his hand were full. The door opened and he ran inside.

"Hello, " he said and sat the bags on the table. He chose to ignore Teresa's father slamming on the door.

"What did you get, " she said in mock shock from see about five bags on her table.

"Well I hit up the grocery store because you have no food here, " he said as he started to put away the groceries. She sat down at the kitchen table and watched him. Her stomach growled when she smelt the greasy burgers and fries. Jane sat down next to her and pulled out the food he bought and held a french fry up to her face. She opened her mouth and the fry was laid inside. She tasted the salty, warm, potato. He feed her the fries. When she was done he picked up her burger and ripped off a little piece and did the same thing that he did with the fries and feed her the cheeseburger until it was gone. He took out her shake and gave it to her while he dug into his own burger and fries while Teresa stole a little of both. They were both in bliss.

**Authors Notes:**** this chapter made me really hungry so im going to have a food and movie night with my amazing boyfriend. Boy am I excited for food night Nachos, burgers, pizza, chips and dip, popcorn, hot dogs, and so much more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author notes:**** im thinking of making this a defiant teen and up chapter but I dont know if I will because sometimes when I get idea then I get better ones and use those. by the way me and boyfriend watched house at the end of the street ohh myy god its horrifying especially because my boyfriend left halfway through.**

** Disclaimer:**** is the grass purple**

Teresa grabbed the bag of movies and looked through them 'Pitch Perfect; House at the End of the Street; Crazy, Stupid, Love; Cujo; Mery; Don't Be Afraid of the Dark; and The Bounty Hunter'.

"I see romances, comedies, and horrors what is you goal here, " Teresa said laughing.

"Well I want to see you all girly for once, I want to heard you great laugh, and I want you to hold me tight, " he said smiling.

"Well which do you want first, "she asked giggling.

"Mmhm Don't Be Afraid of the Dark I haven't had a hug in like five whole minutes, "he exclaimed.

"Fine, "she said, " but let me get out of these clothes. I might have some of my brothers old things they left from a couple years ago. "

"Okay, "he said. She went upstairs and looked at her closet and was extremely disappointed she wanted something sexy and cute to wear for Patrick. She started to dig through her closet until she found something hot enough. She pulled out a sexy red bra and matching panties to put them on. She grabbed her tight low cut tank top that was black and had red lettering that said 'bang, bang' on each breast. Then she pulled on red booty shorts that said 'gun goes here" and pointed between her legs. She found an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that said 'ladies man' on the front. She felt a hot breathe on her neck and she froze. He turned her around and gave her a hot kiss.

"Nice pajamas, " he said whispering I her ear.

"Change or I wont be able to keep my hand off of you, "he said.

"Maybe I don't want you to, " she said and he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the chair. Then he took off his pants. Teresa looked wide eyed at his handsome body. He laughed and put on the loose sweatpants and tied them tighter. Then he threw on the shirt that seem to fit good showing off his biceps and muscle you never got to see with his nice three piece suit. "pleasechange.. toosexy, "he said kissing her.

"Fine, "she said, "Leave."

"What!? You got to watch me to undress now it's your turn, "he said.

"Fine, "she spit out. She shimmed out of the shirt and top leaving her in her scarlet red lace lingerie. His jaw dropped and he leaped off of the bed and smothered her body against the wall. There tongue were lashing, fingers where roaming, both were moaning. Patrick finally broke the kiss.

"Movies, "he said.

"Ughh, "she said and walked over to her closet and pulled out some black shorts and a green tank top. She put it on with Patrick still staring at her. His eyes roaming every inch of her body. When she was done undressing he ran over and put her on his shoulder. Patrick ran down the stairs while she giggled and shrieked and started playfully hitting him. He was running around the living room and started to spin her in circles. He threw her on the couch and ran toward her.

"I wonder if my little Teresa is ticklish, " he said raising his eyebrows.

"NO, "she said. His hands went on a frenzy and start to tickle her stomach and she was soon laughing and gasping for air.

"Please... Patrick... I'm begging... You, "she said between giggles and catching her breathe. "Alright, "he said crawled up on the coach next to Teresa. She sat up straight and saw what Patrick had done to her living room. Candles were light, popcorn was on the table along with chips; dips; nachos; ice cream; and candies, the movies were laid out, and a bottle of wine. "Patrick it's beautiful, "she hugged him, "This is the nicest thing any man has ever done for me." "I try, "he said and got up to put in the movie. He pressed play and asked, "Scared yet?"

"No I have you, " she said and snuggled into his chest.

The movie started and Teresa started to squirm when the man ripped out the maids teeth. When the little girl went into the basement she screamed at the TV. When the man came out injured she sighed. She yelled at the mother when she wouldn't take the little girl back. Screamed and yelled when the little girl was getting dragged to the basement. When Kim sacrificed herself Lisbon was almost in tears.

"What do you want to watch now she said, "she said.

"House at the end of the street, "he said. Teresa reacted the same to all of the horror movies screaming, yelling, and pressing her face into Patrick's chest.

"Finally we are done with that, "she yawned.

Jane opened his eyes and saw Lisbon sprawled out on his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. _Boy I have it bad_ he thought to himself. Jane pushed the hair out of her face. It was Saturday thank goodness. They could just stay in her house for the day. He felt her stomach growl. He slowly picked her up and put her back down so she didn't wake up. He looked at his shirt and it had a little droll on it so he unbuttoned it and threw it to the floor and walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. He pulled out a pan, eggs, butter, and bread and started to cook.

Lisbon awoke to the smell of eggs in a sizzling pan. She got up slowed and made her way to the kitchen. She sees Jane shirtless making the eggs. She padded across the floor and hugged him around the waist and kissed the back of his shoulder.

"Good morning my treasure, " he said turning around give her a kiss.

"Where's your shirt, " she asked giggling into his sweet kiss.

"You droll when you sleep, "he said kissing the top of her nose.

She smiled and blushed.

"I hope you like eggs, " he said.

"Love them, " she said and sat down on the counter top. She bite her lip.

"My shirt is by the guest room, " he said smirking. She jumped off the countertop and walked to the bedroom.

"I hate it when you do that, " she yelled from the guest bedroom.

"You have to stop doing that Patrick, " she said jumping back on the vounter.

"Sorry. Its impulse, " he said. He dumped the eggs on one plate and started to butter the toast.

Patrick put the plate on the table. He took out the orange juice, glasses, and forks.

He saw Teresa was still sitting on the counter and groaned. He walked over and she put her arms out. He picked her up and sat her down then sat next to her. She frowned and got up to sit on his lap.

"Do you want me to feed you, " he asked.

"Of course, " she said.

"Your so cute, " he said and grabbed the fork and started to feed her and himself.

"What are we doing today, " she asked chewing her eggs.

"I don't know. What do you want to do, " he asked.

"Well I read this thing online that couples make lists of 10 things they like about each other. Maybe it would be cute, " she said.

"Alright, " he said.

She jumped up and went to a draw and fished out to pens and pieces of paper. She gave him his and sat down across the table.

"No peeking, " she said.

"Deal, " he said.

"I'm done, " Patrick said.

"Me... Too, " she said finishing.

He snatched it and gave her his.

"1. Smart

Cant deny that, " He said earning him self a smack.

"2. Funny

I knew you thought I was funny.

3. Charming

4. Uplifting, " he smiled to himself seeing her smile back.

"5. Hair

Are you serious my hair made number five, " he exclaimed.

"You have nice hair, " she said laughing. He laughed.

"6. Asshole

Thank you. I try.

7. Sexy

This is getting better.

8. Curious

9. Giving

Awww.

10. Loving

I love you, " he said and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Your turn, " she said pulling out the paper.

"Dearest Teresa,

God is this gonna be some Shakespeare letter, " she giggled.

"What's wrong with that! " he said.

"Let me count the way I love the. I love the way you are strong. I love that you are witty and that you can challenge me. " she laughed, "Yeah right."

"You may not know it but you are pretty much a mystery most of the time, " he said.

"Sure. I love how kind you are to all people. I love that you are fair to all. I admire how you take care of people and love to help others. You are funny and always can make me smile. You have true beauty inside and out, your gorgeous. I love that you always fell the need to assist so that others (me) don't mess up to bad. I love how you would do so much to put somebody to justice. Most of all I just love the whole person you are to me and to everybody else. " she said and smiled.

"This is so sweet. You are going to get so lucky tonight, " she said and kissed him while he laughed.

He looked at her seriously, " Are you serious. "

She hit his arm and laughed.

"I'm serious, " he said.

"Wow that is the only thing you listened to, " she said.

"Well that is an extremely fun thing to do, " he said.

"Good god. Who am I in a relationship, " she said. She stood up and grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. She pushed him on the couch and jumped on his.

"Well I was thinking about it, " she said and kissed him easy at first then it deepened until they heard a knock on the door.

"Ignore it, " she said.

"Teresa let me get the door, " he said.

"Its not even your door, " she said.

"What if its an emergency, " he said.

"It's not, " she said.

He picked her up and placed her back on the couch.

"Did you seriously just do that, " she exclaimed.

"Check the peephole, " she said.

"Its your dad. He is still out there. Must have been all night he is in the same clothes, " he said.

"Must of seen us kissing through the window, " she said closing the blinds.

He knocked again.

"What do we do, " she asked him.

"Ignore him I guess, " he said, "I mean what else can we do?"

He knocked again.

"Ugh that is annoying, " she said.

He knocked.

She put in the chain of the door.

"What are you doing, " Jane asked.

She opened the door.

"What the hell do you want, " she yelled at him.

"To talk, " he said.

"I don't want to talk to you, " she said.

"I will just keep knocking, " he said.

"Fine. Talk, " she said.

"Teresa, " she heard Jane complain.

"Shut up Patrick, " she said getting annoyed. He looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I'm just annoyed, " she said.

"It's okay, " he said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and looked back at her father while grabbing Patrick's hand.

"Can I come in, " he asked.

"No. You can talk from out there. " she said. While Patrick mouthed _I'm proud of you._

"Understandable, " he said.

"Teresa I'm sorry for what I had to put you through, " he said.

"What?! You HAD to put me through all of the abuse! For what! " she said, "What on earth did I do to deserve anything you did to me!"

"I was dealing with things about your mother and I handled it wrong, " he said.

"Haaa! Are you freaking kidding me here. You know if this had been the other way if you died in that car wreck and she lived she wouldn't have done any of that shit to us. You know it! " she said.

"I know and I apologize. I am your father and don't feel that your boyfriend should be with you. He is an awful and doesn't care about you, " he said.

"Are you kidding me. HOW DARE YOU. He does nothing but care about me. He is ten times the man you will ever be. He is the most amazing man I have ever been with. I love him so much and I don't give a damn what you think of him he is amazing, " Teresa said angry.

"Why will you not forgive me Teresa. I'm sorry for what I did, " he said.

"I cant even look at you, " she said and silently shut the door. She let out a big breathe and hugged Patrick.

"I love you Patrick, " she said.

"I love you too Teresa, " he said.

"I'm tired, " she said wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Lets get you to bed baby, " he said.

"Mmmkay, " she said.

He walked to the stair and up them then down the hall laying her down on the bed. He put the covers on her and crawled in next to her. He started to look into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. He started to play with her hair. She smiled back.

"Patrick, " she asked.

"Yes sweetie, " he said.

"Who would you choose? Me or Red John, " she said not caring what she asked she just wanted to no.

"You, " he answered honestly. Truly he had been thinking about it the second they kissed but he really knew it would be her. She was his one and only obsession.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. She was glad she finally felt more important than Red John. Jane knew how she felt too and it made him happy.

**Authors Notes:** **Finally finished with this chapter hope you like it update soon I hope. (Starting a new story soon so I don't know) **

**P.S. Im not going to stop the story yet. it will just take a while to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes:**** I have nothing to say? but I watched glee for the first time tonight and it is awful! I mean is it just me or are those kids way to caught up in love I mean this girl freaked on her boyfriend because he showed up l45 minutes late because of traffic. I don't know if im the opposite of romance in my relationship or what but it seemed as it those to just hooked up like a week before this. My god I don't even know the names of most of the guys I slept with let alone held them to an exact schedule! so tell me if im romantic or not and if what that girl did is normal because my boyfriend now is super but practically all the others were late for at least a few dates and I didn't flip a lid. That really wasn't nothing but ohh well unless I say you need to read this you don't have to this is like the only part of my stories where I get to share about me. **

**Disclaimer:**** frowny face**

Teresa woke up sprawled out on Patrick chest. She looked over to see that is was about ten at night and they a slept through most of the day. She put her head back down on Patricks bare chest and felt the warmth her gave off on her cheek. Teresa felt her head move up and down to the gentle breathing of Patrick's chest. After having her eyes closed for twenty minutes she determined that she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So she rolled herself off of Jane and tucked herself into his side. She didn't want to wake him so she quietly reached for the television remote and turned the television on. She flicked through the channels till she could find something she liked. It was Friends that caught her eye and she decided to stick with it. She was so happy with this. Every when she was little and she would dream about her prince charming finding her then taking her away. Those thoughts got her through all of her teen years hoping one day she would find a love of her own and start a family with that love and that they wanted to do the same. She chuckled at something that Monica said on the show. Monica had always been her favorite. She smiled looking at Patrick and brushed a curl out of his face. His face squished together then went back into its form state of peace. He was a light sleeper she knew. Just like her never able to fall asleep unless she had checked ever opening into her house five times before think about going to sleep. She was so afraid to fall asleep when she was younger and now it just took on a habit. As a teen she would have to wake up in a second to fight her drunken father off of one of her brothers but mostly herself.

Patrick arm that laid tucked around Teresa stretched slightly and she knew he had woken up.

"What are you watching love, " he asked kissing her cheek before pulling her in closer so she could lean on him more.

"Friends, " she answered happily being pressed into his bare chest.

"This is a good one, " he said rubbing little circles in her hip.

"Yep, " she said. He started to rub her upper thigh. Patrick teased her by pulling the hem of the t-shirt up small amounts.

"Not tonight please Patrick, " she said and started to blink back tears.

"Of course Teresa, " he said and looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Why are you crying baby."

"Hey little lady why are you crying, " he said kissing her tears away.

She pulled herself together, " I'm just happy."

He laughed, "Why?"

"Because I'm with the sweetest man, " she said.

"Meh I cant be mean now can I. You have a loaded gun and a pretty good aim, " he chuckled.

"Will you move in with me, " she asked quickly and in the moment. She put her head down afraid of embarrassment.

"Are you sure you want me to move in. I would be more than willing to be with you more but you need to be sure, " he said.

"I'm sure, " she jumped at the answer.

"Alright I'll move in with you, " he said.

"Its that easy, " she asked.

"Well yes. You've never moved in with a boyfriend before have you, " he asked. She shook her head no.

"Well I love you and hopefully the feeling is mutual. So we can check that off the list of reasons to move in with each other. We have known each other for ten years. Check. I'm neat, don't own a lot of clothes, and if you pout you'll get whatever you want so you won't be giving anything up. Check. I'm not really leaving anything behind other than a ran down motel. Check. You are smoking hot. Check. " he said.

"What does that have to do with anything, " she snickered.

"I don't know just thought I would remind you, " he said.

"Alright, " she laughed, " Your not to bad yourself."

"Why thank you, " he laughed.

After a few minutes of silence passed by until Lisbon said.

"I'm bored!"

"You sound like your a five year, " he said.

She through a pout and he melted under the glance.

"Lets go downstairs I'll think of something, " he said reluctantly getting out of the warm bed. Teresa got out of bed quickly and jumped on Patrick's back. He piggy backed her down the stairs and plopped her on the couch.

"Ugh, " she said brushing the hair out of her face.

Patrick was bending down in boxers giving Teresa an amazing view.

"I think you should wear your boxers more often, " she said smiling.

"What are you looking for, " she asked.

"This, "he said holding up an old tape she didn't recognize.

"What is it, " she asked.

"Tessy as Teenager by Alex Lisbon, " he read off.

"Oh my god. I didn't even know he had this. He always wanted to be in film, " she said.

"Wanna watch it, " he asked.

"I guess but I have to warn you I was a horrible teen, " she said.

"What? " he asked shocked.

"Yeah I would yell at teachers and principals, get in fights, skip classes, fail test, date every guy that asked me out. Just about anything if someone ticked me off. I tried to be good but it didn't always work, " she said.

"Now I have to see this, " he said putting in the tape in.

He ran back to the couch to throw a blanket on himself and Teresa.

_A hot pink screen popped up with the words saying 'The Teenage Tess'._

"Ugh I hate pink, " she spat scrunching her face.

_The screen changed to and old middle school. Letters on the screen read 'Teresa 8th Grade'._

"NOO, " she said in shock putting her hands to her face.

_There was a tall girl with blonde hair standing with four girls behind her. Another girl much smaller in weight and height with raven hair was walking away from her_. Patrick knew it was Teresa immediately. _The blonde put her hand on Teresa's shoulder turning her around. She started to yell, " Are you serious Teresa you are not just gonna walk away from me like that!"_

_"I told you Alli stop pestering me I don't like you or stupid group so just leave me alone I don't want to have to hurt you, " she said tauntingly._

_"Why would I be even a little afraid of you! There are five of us and one of you AND you a short skinny bitch, " she screamed._

_"Alright we both know Tina and Lauren aren't gonna get their hands dirty and if you really want a fight your gonna have to swing first Al, " she said calmly._

_"Alright, " she said taking a step toward Teresa. By now the crowd around them was huge. Alli threw her fist toward Teresa and in the suspense of it Teresa caught the fist and held it in the air. The crowd awed at the amazing move they had only seen in movies. Teresa started to twist the fist until the girls screamed in pain. Teresa punched the her elbow and even just from the TV you could her the snap of her elbow. She dropped to the floor screeching and holding her obviously broken arm. One of the girls ran down the hallway, two stayed where they were standing, and another walked up to Teresa. Teresa who looked about 5' 2" and the other girl looking almost 5' 10". The girl grabbed her neck and choked her against a locker. The second it happened a few teachers came running in to break up the fight but they couldn't get through the crowd quick enough to stop Teresa from punching the girl in the nose breaking it. She was on the ground and Teresa started to kick her on the ground. Another girl ran away and another stepped up. She caught Lisbon off guard and got a punch off but it didn't seem to phase her to much. She punched her back and she hit the floor unconscious. A teacher flew threw. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her away from the girls. She elbowed him then kicked his soft spot. She walked over to Alli and spit blood from the punch on her then kicked her one last time before the police started to get in and she put her arms up like she knew what she was doing._

"Teresa! " he yelled at her laughing.

"What she started it, " she said defending herself.

"Your crazy, " he exclaimed.

"Whatever, " she said.

He put his arms around her, " You were cute. "

She laughed. "Am I not now!"

"Nope. You beautifully gorgeous!"

She smiled at him and kissed his hand.

"Is that gonna happen the rest of the video, " he asked.

"Probably, " she answered.

"Alright, " he said turning off the TV.

"Your really pretty, " he said softly rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek.

"Your really handsome, " she said looking into his eyes.

Patrick grabbed her waist and captured her lips with pleasure. Teresa kissed him back with heat. After about a minute of the hot kiss Jane lowered her back onto the couch with himself on top. When they were just about to start removing each others clothing the familiar knock came back to the door.

"Ugh, " moaned Teresa and pushed Patrick off of her.

"Just ignore it, " he said and started to kiss her neck.

He knocked again.

"Patrick, Patrick, PATRICK. Stop I cant do this while he is out there knocking, " she said frustrated.

"Fine lets go upstairs, " he said.

"No. I told you not tonight, " she said.

"Fine, " he said upset. The atmosphere just changed in the moment.

"I'm going to make so tea. Do you want any, " he asked getting up.

"Sure, " she said flowing him to the kitchen.

After the tea was done boiling and Jane grabbed the cups to fill the he poured Teresa a glass but when he walked over to her he dropped the cup having it shatter beneath him.

"Shit, " he said.

"Let me help, " Teresa said.

"No its fine I got it, " he said.

"Just let me help Patrick, " she insisted.

"Cant you just relax, " he yelled.

"Why do you have to yell at me. I'm just trying to help you, " she said.

"I don't need any help, " he said.

"You never do, " she said quietly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, " he asked angry.

"It means that work Jane is the same as home Patrick. You'll never let me in and help. No. You have to do everything on your own for some reason. What have I ever don't to not earn you trust. Then when you do trust me you kick me to the curb when my part is done! " she screamed at him.

"You knew what I was like when you got in this relationship. You knew what you were getting into with me but you chose to anyway, " he said.

"Clean up your own damn mess, " she said throwing the towel on the floor, "I'm going upstairs to bed. Don't bother coming up. Since couches seem to appeal to your licking so much you can try mine out tonight. "

"Damn it, " he said getting on his knees to clean up the mess.

Patrick got on the couch and pulled blanket on himself. _Ugh it smells like her._ About an hour of not being able to sleep he sat up and looked at the clock. 2:15. _Shit. _

She must have rolled around in that bed one hundred times. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was Patrick. She smiled. On the other side of the door Patrick stood there for a few minute but then when Teresa yelled, "Patrick get in here."

He opened the door with a frown on his face. He scurried to the bed and jumped in nest to Teresa. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed out happily.

"I'm sorry. I'm an ass, " he said.

"It's okay. I know you cant help that your an ass, " she laughed and showered her neck with little butterfly kisses. He eyes fluttered.

"I love you Teresa, " he said and he was kissing her whole face. She smiled being covered with kissed.

"I love you, too Patrick, " she said and both there lips meet with a soft kiss before they drifted off to sleep with Teresa in Patrick's strong arms.

**Authors Notes:**** I decided to be nice and not to leave off after the fight. Well I have to go to my boyfriend for a sleepover! (; Bye **


	10. Chapter 10

**IAuthors Notes:**** Well I have the flu! yippy! so now my boyfriend has to take off of work to take care of me(isn't he sweet!) so im wrapped in a blanket while he is making me eggs. **

**Disclaimer:**** ohh noo**

Patrick had been up for almost three hours. Teresa was still curled up on his side (Practically on top of him) sleeping peacefully. He looked at the clock on the bedside. 12:30. She has slept for eight hours by now.

"Teresa, Teresa, " he whispered. Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Mhh, I'm hungry, " she moaned starting to stretch in her bed.

"With how much you eat I'm surprised how small you are, " he said.

"Hey, " she said.

"How about sandwiches, " he said pulling a shirt on.

"Alright but I need some coffee too, " she said getting out of bed and put a pair of shorts on. She turned to see Patrick still sitting on the bed.

"Just give me a minute, " he said.

"Ugh, " she walked over to him and grabbed his hand and pulled, "Come on old man."

"OLD MAN, " he gasped.

She smiled and he started to chase her and she ran away from him. He caught her in the kitchen and picked her up and walked to the living room. He threw her on the couch.

"I am not an old man, " he said and jumped on the couch and started to tickle her.

"Say 'Patrick is not an old man' , " he said as Teresa squirmed around gasping for breathe.

"I'm sorry. Patrick isn't an old man, " she said. He stopped tickling her and started to kiss her. She broke the kiss to catch her breathe but then pulled him back. Their lips moved against each others. His tongue scraped her teeth gently. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Food, " she said.

"Alright, " he said.

She got up and went to the door and looked out the peep whole.

"He left, " she said.

"Coffee is ready, " he said putting a steaming cup on the counter.

"I'm going on the porch it nice outside, " she said grabbing her cup.

"Alright I'll be out in a minute babe, " he said.

Teresa walked over to Patrick and raised on her tip toes to kiss him for a few seconds.

"Your a tease, " he yelled after her. She laughed.

She sat down on the swing seat on her porch sipping her coffee.

"Hello Teresa, " said a familiar voice.

"Hi Jenny. Hi kids, " she said.

"Hi Miss. Teresa, " the little kids said back.

"Teresa would it be too much to ask if you could watch them for a while. I have to run some errands and my babysitter fell through, " she said.

"Teresa what do you want on your sandwich, " Jane yelled from in the house.

"Never mind Teresa you have company. I'll just take them, " Jenny said.

"No it's fine. Patrick come out here, " she yelled.

"What women, " he said.

"This is my neighbor Jenny and her three kids Todd, Lauren, and little Westly, " she said.

"Hi, " Patrick said smiling.

"We are going to babysit, " she said.

"Yay! " Patrick said excited. "I'll go make more sandwiches. What do you kids want?"

"Ham an cheese, " yelled Todd.

"Turkey, " Lauren said.

"Are you sure you can take them Teresa, " Jenny asked.

"Please let us stay Mr. Patrick is funny, "Lauren said giggling.

Teresa turned to look at Patrick. He was jumping around like an idiot, dancing, and making funny faces.

"Your an idiot, " Teresa told him.

"We would love to watch them, " Teresa told her.

"You remember their schedule right, " Debby said.

"Yes. I still have your sheet from the first time I watched them, " she said.

They all said Debby said good bye to her kids. She watched Patrick run in the house with Lauren and Todd yelling that Patrick was it for tag. Debby handed West over to Teresa and she readjusted the baby on her hip.

"Are you sure. Patrick looks like quite the handful by himself, " she said laughing.

"I'll be fine, " she said smiling back.

"I'll be back in a few hours, " she said.

"Take all the time you need Deb, " Teresa said walking into the house waving goodbye.

"Oww, " Patrick yelled. Teresa rolled her eyes and walked into the living room.

"What happened, " she said fixing the little crib she had from her last time babysitting Westly.

"Lauren pushed me, " he pouted holding his arm.

"No I didn't! " she yelled.

"Yes you did, " he said.

"Na uh," she said.

"Ya hu, " he said.

"Enough, " she said.

"Patrick your a grown man please act like one. I am taking care of three kids not four, " she said sitting the baby down.

"Alright, " he said, "I'll finish the sandwiches. "

"Thank you, " Teresa said.

He walked over and gave her a kiss. Short but sweet.

"Ewe, " Lauren and Todd squeal.

"Oh shush, " Teresa said. She handed Todd the remote. He turned on some kids building show. Teresa sat down and Lauren ran over and sat on her lap.

"I didn't push him, " she said.

"I know but he would cry if I took your side, " Teresa said.

"He is cute, " Lauren said.

"I know and don't you go trying to steal him from me. Your much prettier than me, " Teresa told her.

"If I'm pretty then you are beautiful, " Lauren told her.

"Sandwiches are ready, " Jane called.

The kids jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Teresa smiled and went to pick up West. She walked into the kitchen bobbing the baby up and down. She grabbed the baby bag and pulled out a little glass of apple sauce. The kids ate their sandwiches, stuffing their faces, and Patrick defiantly counted as a kid because he was the messiest of them all. Teresa feed the baby first then put him down for his nap. She ate her sandwich within seconds. She was starved. When she was finished she gave Lauren and Todd some chips and grapes and they fell asleep, one on the couch the other reclined on the chair in the living room. Teresa stood by the bookcase looking at the cute redheads asleep in her living room. She sighed when she felt Patrick's arms wrap around her waist and his head shrink to rest on her shoulder, nuzzling her neck.

"I want kids, " she said.

"I know, " he said.

"Can we just keep these ones, " she asked.

"I do think that their mother would miss them a small amount, " he said smiling.

"When can we have kids, " she asked.

"Can we get married first, " he said.

"Well yeah. So when can we get married, " she asked.

"You just want it all don't you, " Patrick exclaimed.

"Well, " she said not letting him change the subject.

"I don't know Teresa. When do you want to get married, " he asked.

"Yesterday, " she said.

"I'm busy that day try again, " he said.

"Soon, " she said.

"I think I'm free soon but I would have to cheek, " he said.

"Really Patrick, " Teresa said.

"Well I haven't even got the ring yet. But I will propose to you within the year. How does that sound, " he said.

"I guess, " she said.

"Alright honey, " he said.

"Am I pushing you, " she said.

"What do you mean, " Patrick asked.

"Am I pushing you away from your wife and into this relationship. Or making us way too seriously way too fast because I don't want to. Just tell me if I am because I don't want to do that to you. I don't want to forget them or feel that in order to make me happy you have to commit because you don't! " she said.

"Teresa, Teresa stop talking. I absolutely positively am one hundred percent in love with you. I want to make you happy and I do want kids and for you to be their mother. It is defiantly preferred that you are my wife when we have kids and I want all those thing because they make you happy but guess what they would make me happy too. I don't forget my wife and I wont either. I'm extremely glad that you don't want me to forget them. I love you just don't forget that, " Patrick said kissing her neck sweetly.

"Thank you. I love you, " she said.

"Mr. Patrick, " Lauren called.

"Yes sweetie, " Patrick said.

"I had a bad dream, " she said.

Patrick picked her up, " What happened. "

"I cant remember, " she said.

"Todd is up too, " Teresa said carrying him in. He leaned against Teresa chest sucking his thumb.

"Jealous Patrick, " Teresa said.

"Little bit, " he said.

"He's three, " Teresa laughed.

"I guess it okay then, " Patrick said.

"I'm keeping my eye on you player, " Patrick told Todd. He smiled and covered his face with Teresa shirt.

"I should be the jealous one here. Your holding a six year old who has the hot for you, " Teresa said.

"Meh with her looks she must already have five boyfriends, " he said.

"Alright but you to keep your hands to yourselves, " she said bringing the trash from the table to the garbage.

"Are you sure about the that, " Patrick said and when Teresa turned around he pinched her butt. Teresa shrieked and jumped turning around to glare at Patrick.

"I'm sure, " she growl. Lauren was giggling hysterically in Patrick's arms Todd even laughed at what Patrick did.

"Okay then, " he chuckled.

"I hate you, " she said.

"And I love you, " he said.

"Whatever, " she said sitting Todd on the counter while she did the dishes.

"Don't be mad now Teresa, " Jane said.

"Shut up Patrick, " Teresa quipped.

"She's mad now, " Patrick told Lauren and she laughed.

"It's not funny do you know how many compliments I'm going to have to give her till she forgives me, " he said.

"We will go play while you to make up, " Lauren said running over to Todd and pulling him into the living room.

"Why are you mad, " Patrick said getting up from the table.

"You pinched my ass in front of Todd and Lauren, " she said dryly.

""I'm sorry I touched your ass in front of Lauren and Todd, " he said.

"I have nothing against you touching my ass it is the pinching in front of people that angers me, " she teased.

"So now would be a good time to touch your ass, " he said smiling.

"Perfect timing, " she said.

"So you were never really mad, " he said.

"Its fun to see you squirm, " she laughed.

"Now I would be very upset right now... but since you are giving me the perfect opportunity to feel you up, " Jane said.

"Feel me up, " she said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, " Patrick said. He smiled and pulled her closer to himself. He cupped her butt. He slide his hand down her side while his left hand cupped her breast. His right hand pulled itself up back to her ass. He started to kiss her neck.

"Eww, " they heard and immediately jumped apart seeing four eyes staring at them smiling.

"Thanks a lot Lauren, " Patrick said.

"That was gross, " Todd said.

"You'll like it when your older, " Patrick said.

"No way, " Todd said.

"When she has Miss. Teresa's body trust me. You. Will. Love. It, " Patrick said.

"Patrick! He is three, " she said.

"Sorry but the truth is the truth, " Patrick said.

"You have to admit she is pretty, " Patrick said.

"Miss. Teresa is pretty, " Lauren said.

"Alright we are done, " Teresa said.

"But you cant do that to her she is a girl, " Todd said.

"Well now I'm just insulted, " Teresa said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, " Lauren said.

"Run, run, run. " Patrick said.

"What did I do, " Todd asked.

"Let me teach you a lesson Todd. The women, Miss. Teresa and Lauren, are always right if you don't want to die, " Patrick said.

"How come they are always right, " Todd said.

"Well you see umm. Teresa why are you always right, " Patrick asked.

"Because we us our brains, " Teresa said.

"See what I mean always right, " Patrick told Todd.

"Also Todd they get angry when they are wrong, which they never are, but when they get angry they can kill us. I mean I should never make Miss. Teresa mad she has a gun. Do you know how bad that could end up for me, " Patrick said.

"Okay, " Todd said.

"Hey I wouldn't kill you. I'd only severely hurt you. Your to cute to get rid of, " Teresa said.

"Well I think you are cute too, " Patrick said.

"Nap time, " Teresa said.

"Noo, " Lauren and Todd moaned.

"What did I say she has a gun, " Patrick said. Their eyes went wide and they ran into the living room.

"If only that would work with you more often. Don't know why it doesn't you do act their age, " Teresa said.

"You don't need a gun to get me to sleep with you Teresa. I would risk bullet wound for it too, " Patrick said.

"I'm going to take a nap with Lauren and Todd, " Teresa said.

"Alright but I'm limiting yours and Todd's snuggling rights, " Patrick said.

"I'll only snuggle with you, " Teresa teased.

"Yippee, " Jane said chasing her into the living room.

**Authors Note:**** Finally!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: Soo just got into Bones and Pysch. Wow they are good.**

**Disclaimer: zip**

Teresa woke up to a faint knock at the door. She blinked her eyes to wake up. Lisbon was wrapped in one of Jane's arms while the other Todd and Lauren used as a pillow. Teresa unwrapped herself from Patrick's tight lock on her waist. She jogged over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Teresa, " Debby said with a smile.

"Hi Deb. All the kids are napping so come on in, " Teresa invited.

"Okay, " Debby said stepping in and walking to the living room. She saw the kids cuddled up with Patrick.

"He's okay right, " Debby said worried how close this man she didn't know was getting to her children.

"He's great. He was married and had a daughter before, " Teresa said.

"Had? " Debby asked.

"Yeah they died, " Teresa said really wanting to change the subject now.

"Oh, " Debby said.

"Patrick acts like a child himself that is why they like him so much, " Teresa said.

"How long have you two know each other, " Debby asked.

"About ten years, " Teresa said.

"Ahh. How come I haven't seen him around ever, " Denny said.

"We just got together about a week ago, " Teresa said.

"What took him so long, " Debby asked.

"Hey she could have always made the first move, " Patrick said from the ground. He replaced his arm with a pillow and moved to the couch.

"Or you could have done it sooner, " Teresa said.

"Well I finally got something right, " Patrick said.

"Wait a minute. Your Jane right Teresa consultant, " Debby asked.

"Yes, "Patrick answered.

"Oh my god she is completely head over heals for you, " Debby said.

"Is she know, " Patrick asked.

"Shut up you know you feel the same way, " Teresa joked.

"Well you got me there, " Jane said.

"Can you go get us some tea, " Teresa asked.

"So demanding this women, " Patrick said going to make them tea.

"He is as cute as you say, " Debby said.

"I told you, " Teresa said.

"He is such a pretty boy though. I didn't think you were into that, " Debby said.

"Usually I'm not but he is just so darn cute, " she said.

"Am I sensing love here, " Debby asked.

"Yes, " Teresa smiled.

"Oh, " Debby said.

"He's a good man, " Teresa said smiling.

"I'm sure he is, " Debby replied.

They heard little yawns from the ground and the kids lifted their sleepy heads up.

"Mr. Patrick is the best can he baby sit us some more, " Lauren asked.

"It is all up to Miss. Teresa, "Debby said.

They looked up to Teresa with big eyes.

"Well I don't see why not, " Teresa said.

"Did I miss all the action, " Patrick said.

"We are going to leave. We have to take Grandma to dinner, " Deb told them picking up the baby.

"Do we have to, " Todd asked.

"Yes, " their mom said.

The kids ran up to Lisbon and Jane and hugged them then they switched who they were hugging.

"Bye Miss. Teresa! Bye Mr. Patrick, " they said simultaneously.

"Bye kids, " Teresa said and kissed each of their head.

They smiled and left.

Teresa turned around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close to him.

"How about we go upstairs and practice on making those babies, " Patrick said circling her hips.

"That sounds great, " Teresa said.

"Really, " Jane said.

"Oh yes, " she said and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Patrick's waist.

"You are pure heaven, " Patrick said and he kissed her softly. He walked her to there bedroom and laid her on the bed gently. They both went to heaven.

Teresa was tracing figure eights on his chest.

"God your handsome, " Teresa said.

"Well you are absolute beauty"

Teresa phone went off and she sighed .

"Teresa, " he said and started to kiss her neck for a distraction.

"I have to get my phone, " she said.

She reached and grabbed it.

"Lisbon, " she said.

He was touching her everywhere.

"Ohhhhh. Yesssss. Of course CHO, " she said.

"It really doesn't make me feel good when you say another mans name in bed, " Jane said.

"Ahhh, " she yelped.

"Sorry, " Patrick said.

"Yes... Pa Pa Patrick, " she studdered.

"Excuse me, " Cho said from the other line.

"Jane I'll call Jane, " she said.

"Bye Cho, " she said quickly.

"We have a case, " turning out of bed till she sat on the edge of the bed having the sheet cover her.

"So cant the team handle it without you, " he said.

"It's my dad. He's dead, " she struggled to get it out.

"Oh Teresa, " he said.

"Red John did it, " she said.

He pulled her back into the bed so he could hold her.

"I love you, " he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, " she said back.

**Authors Notes: Haha im evil and Daddy is done by the way but don't worry I'll make a part 2 soon!**


End file.
